Sophia's Choice Part II: A Shadow's Extinction
by JellyBeanLover2010
Summary: This story is based upon my other story SOPHIA's CHOICE!  The  Hogwarts Grounds are minus two less students this year! What happens to Snape & the gang  when a certain DADA professor pries too close to the truth. What secrets will Dolores Umbridge discover about last year. READ & REVIEW please & thanks!
1. Prologue

_**STOP**_! Before you read this story be sure to read & review Sophia's Choice! This will help you get a feel for the current story!

This is another story involving my OC Sophia & Snape. It takes place after Sophia's Choice & during Order of the Phoneix!

Please leave a review! Be honest about anything; grammar, spelling, flow or if you just want to yell "Hey Lady!" it would mean a lot.

I must take this opportunity to shout out to my muse, ManuscriptMaiden21! Thanks for all laughs & your incredible writing & storytelling abilities!

And now on with the show!


	2. Chapter 1-Something Wicked

With Dumbledore's signature finalizing again the adversement for a new Defense Aganist the Dark Arts Professor. Fawkes sqwuaked & cocked his head.

"Yes I know another one. Hopefully one day we could keep one for more than a year." Dumbledore said as the bird nodded towards Sophia's picture.

"No, not Severus, he is going through too much right now." Dumbledore said tying the parchment to the phoneix's leg. "Be quick for the new term begins in 2 weeks." The headmaster said watching as the bird flew away.

Suddenly the doors open & in ran an out of breath Shaklebolt.

"Headmaster, you must come to the Ministry immediatley it's Harry he is being put up for trial." Shaklebolt said as Dumbledore shot up & made his way to the Ministry.

After Harry Potter's pardon for his actions aganist the dementors Cornelius Fudge summoned one of his trusted & faithful employees, Dolores Umbridge.

"Yes Minister Fudge." Umbridge said while he motioned her to sit.

"Ah Dolores. I would like you take the position of DADA professor at Hogwarts this year." Fudge said passing her a folder.

"And what would you like me to accomplish head minister?" Umbridge asked

"Two things, one to convince everyone that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is NOT back. That what Potter is saying is a load of rubbish. Two, find out about the this mysterous girl." Fudge said passing Umbridge her file.

"There is no last name?" Umbridge said skimming the file.

"No, there is no last name but this student apparently was sorted into Gryffindor." Fudge explained

"What has Dumbledore to say about this mysterious girl?" Umbridge asked

"That she had transfered to another school. However are records indicate no such transfer. Dolores find out who is she & why is only her guaridan's occupation listed." Fudge said as Umbridge left.

"Sophia-Cristina Rose, lovely name but what mystery do you hold." Umbridge said heading towards her office & writing her DADA application.

*** 1 week before the new school term.***

A sour disposition plagued Snape's face each year before the new school term. Double checking that he has taken all the necessary items to his chambers. With a satisfactory nod he sent his trunk to Hogwarts.

"Sophia lets-" He stopped midsentence, there was no Sophia, no more trips to Diagon Alley getting school supplies, it was over. Without thinking further on the subject he apparated to Hogwarts for the beginning term faculty meeting.

"Welcome back my esteemed collegues. Let us take a brief moment of silence for those who have passed on." Dumbledore said bowing his head.

Umbridge along with the rest of the faculty followed suit but took note of McGonagall wipping her eyes. Glancing around she notice several professors wipping their eyes.

"Now onto new business, first I would like you all to welcome our new DADA professor, Ms Dolores Jane Umbridge. She is joining us from the Ministry of Magic" The faculty applauded as the all pink woman stood, waved to everyone & made her way to the podium.

"Thank you all for that warm welcome. The Ministry & I send our deepest condolences to you all over the recent tragic deaths that have affected your staff last school term. Glancing around it shows whomever has died was greatly loved. " Umbrige said returning to her seat.

McGonagall glared at the woman, if she had only known how beloved Sophia was amongst the staff. Glancing at Snape, she saw no emotion on his face, but knew the truth, he missed his baby girl. She smiled remembering how Snape accidently slipped it out one day. From that day she swore never to mention it to another single person, and she never has.

Dumbledore dismissed the faculty to their private chambers. Without anyone looking Snape made his out the castle & towards a familiar site, Sophia's grave.

Sorting Day arrived & chattered in the Great Hall was filled with anxiety & happiness. Old friends embrace each other after a long summer. Tales of various trips & activities that had occurred. New friends & classmates waited outside to be sorted into one of the 4 Hogwarts houses.

Snape sat & looked out onto the Gryffindor table. He sighed & noticed Sophia's friends sitting at the table.

_**Did they miss her like he did? Or did they simply forget about her? No they couldn't have, how could anyone forget Sophia, she showed love & kindess to all**_.

Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted by a pink ball taking the seat next to him.

"Good evening professor Snape."

"And to you as well."

"I am sorry had I distrupted your thinking process?"

"Yes."

"I do apologize. These students are rather lucky to have an esteem potions master teaching?"

"You would think so professor." Snape said with annoyance in his voice. Thankfully Dumbledore began his new school term speech as McGongall led the 1st years inside.

After 90 students were finally sorted in their houses the feast began.

"Blimey I'm straved." Ron said plopping large sums of food onto his plate.

"Your always starving Ronald." Hermione said noticing the slight sadden look on Neville's face.

"You all right Nev?" Harry asked

"Yea, it just weird." Neville said motioning towards the empty seat next to him.

They always sat in a particular order since their 1st year. Hermione across from Ron, Harry across from Neville & Sophia next Neville. Now that seat was empty.

"I say tomorrow when we have free time tomorrow, lets visit Sophia." Hermione suggested as Ginny sniffled.

"Good idea Mione." Ron said as the rest nodded.

Umbridge took note of their conversation. Having the ability of lip reading she noticed how they had mentioned the name Sophia. A plan began divising as to whom to ask about the mysterious Sophia.

After their dinner everyone departed to their towers & private chambers. Decorating the room to her liking Umbridge flooed Fudge.

"Cornelius, are you there?"

"Yes Dolores, how has it been?"

"Splendid. I teach my 1st class tomorrow. Do you have the new books you would like me to use?"

"Yes I do." Fudge's hands appeared with a stack of new DADA ministry approve books.

"Splendid."

"Be sure to quiet anyone down, like Potter & his gang, about You- Know-Whos return. Tell them that this is a lie & no one is out there to harm them."

"Very well Headmaster."

"And what about the Mysterious Sophia?"

"I have some students & professors to interview, who might hold the answers."

"Very good Dolores. Well pleasant dreams."

"You as well Minister Fudge." She watched the flames die down & retreated to her bedroom.

The dungeons were much colder, atleast according to Snape. Even casting a warming charm did not help. Grumbling about the cold he placed summoned several blankets from his closet. Dimming the lights Snape to went to sleep to start the new school year tomorrow, alone once again.

_**All right, so what did you think? I know there might be some grammar & spelling mistakes but I am doing all this from my iphone/ipod so please bear with me. Please leave an honest review about anything. Gracias! Danke! Thanks**_!


	3. Chapter 2-By any othe Name

_**Well here is Chapter II. I hope you are all enjoying this sequel to Sophia's Choice. Shout outs to Alexandra(guest), Esrelda Snape, MrsSofiaSnape, Lazuli the Fallen Angel, xxxMadamMysteryxxx & ManuscriptMaden21 ( you are awesome for being you). Please check out My Fair Crazy & Flying Blind they are awesome stories. Please remember to read & review all stories. Thanks & now on with**_ the show.

_**Chp II-By any other name.**_

The two heads of houses looked around & quickly made their way outside the castle. Approaching their destination they glanced once more over their shoulders & noticed they were not being followed.

"Good morning little dancer." McGonagall said removing her hood along with Sprout. She took out her wand & created a small rose wreath.

"Its a new year my dear one. New students & professors." Sprout said as the two began cleaning the grave.

"Yes little dancer, a new DADA professor & no it is not your father." McGonagall chuckled manually cleaning the Sophia's grave.

"Yes, it is a woman who took over the position. Needless to say your father was not please." Sprout said as the two continued to clean & talk.

After talking & crying the two witches became satisfied with their job & bid Sophia farewell. However they were not alone. Above them staring out to the castle grounds Umbridge spotted the two witches' actions. Something was up & knew who to interview first. The bell rang & Umbridge made her way toward her first DADA class.

Snape straightened his robes & prepared himself for the one class he was dreading the most, 5th year Gryffindors with Ravenclaws. No they weren't a bad class that he couldn't handle. It was the class that would have had Sophia in it. The chattering got closer & he quickly set aside the grieving emotions & transformed into the known feared Potions Master of Hogwarts.

"Sit! Take out a quill & complete this quiz to see if any of you remember something from last year." Snape said as both students hesitantly began scribbling away.

He watched them carefully as they looked & shock at the quiz's length. No one dare cheat, not with Snape. Walking down the last aisle he noticed the empty seat next to Neville. His eyes widened noticing a 5th year Potions Book place on its seat with a small rose on it. Neville looked at the book & then at Snape. A simple nod was all it took for Snape to know the true reason behind the book. Returning to his work he soon realized that Sophia's memory still lived with her friends. At times he stole glances at the empty seat & his heart swelled with sadness. Suddenly anger began rising within him. He felt angry with the Gods, they had take his happiness away & yet others still had theres.

"MR LONGBOTTOM WOULD YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL NOISE!" Snape yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Professor Snape my qqquill its-" Neville said voice quivering.

"No excuse." Snape said grabbing Neville's robes & tossing him outside. With his wand pointed towards the Gryffindor who whimpered at the sight. Snape lowered his wand & grabbed the boys robe collar.

"Get out." Snape said as Neville quickly left the dungeons.

"What are you all looking at? Keep working!" Snape yelled as their writing continued.

Without time to recover, a parchment landed on Snape's desk. It inform him that he was to chaperone the next Hogsmeade weekend trip. Great as this day could not get any worse, & of course it did.

The first full day was over & now it was dinner. The only good news Snape had heard was that Potter had detention with Umbridge. It was about time, next time he'll learn to respect authority. Then the pink nightmare plopped her seat right next to him.

"Good evening Professor Snape."

"And to you as well Professor Umbridge."

"I had overheard that you threw a student out today? Why was that necessary?"

"What concures in my classroom is my business."

"The boy must have done something severe to be ask to leave the classroom. The boys' parents will be concerned upon hearing this news."

"Students & parents both know the rules and further explanation is not required."

Dumbledore waved his hands over the hall and all the food appeared.

"Oy Neville you all right?" Harry asked

"Yeah! Just a bit sore. What do you think happened with Snape? Its like he snapped." Neville said as the four glanced over at Snape who looked rather annoyed as Umbridge conversed with him.

"Maybe he's finally getting back to his normal mean self." Hermione said

"Nah, Sophs softened him up." Ron said

"Yea but she is gone. Neville that was nice of you to put the book with a rose on it." Harry said changing subjects.

"Yea, how did you get the idea?" Hermione asked

"I saw it in a movie with my gran. Thought it was a nice way of keeping Sophia's memory alive." Neville said as Harry raised his cup.

"For Sophia." Harry said as others followed suit.

Snape saw Potter standing and yell out Sophia's name. Umbridge too watched the scene and began noticing Snape change his features.

"Severus, who is Sophia?"

"What?"

"Who is Sophia? Obviously she is not present, but it seems that some Gryffindors know or knew her. Who is she?"

"How should I know? She's a Gryffindor, I do not keep track of Gryffindors, that is Minerva's job." Snape said standing adruptly & leaving the hall.

Dumbledore & McGonagall looked at each other & both began wondering why Umbridge was interested in Sophia. McGonagall watched Snape leave. She knew exactly where he was going, to see Sophia.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I do have a detention to monitor. Good night all." Umbridge said as the staff nodded.

Grumbling with anger Snape walked towards the familiar sight. He took note how clean it looked & knew who had done it. Sitting down he began talking about his 1st day of the new term. It was a tradition that would never die so as long as he lived.

Umbridge watched Snape kneeling & talking to something. She saw Snape wave his wand & something appeared. It looked like flowers, but from her point of view it was hard to tell. Suddenly her thoughts were disrupted by a knock at the door.

_**If you made it this far in the series then big thanks to you. And 50 house points to your house. Please be so kind and leave a review, good or bad, or if you wish just to say Hi Mom. But please leave a review, gracias. **_


	4. Chapter 3-Belle of the Ball

_**Hello you fabulous readers you. Here is another chapter. Thanks to xxxMadamMysteryxxx & ManuscriptMaden21 (for all your help) Remember check out My Fair Crazy. And now on with the show.**_

Chp III-Belle of the Ball

The first Hogsmeade weekend arrived an event many students & professors were looking forward, well almost all professors.

"And the professors to escort Professor Umbridge around will be Professor McGonagall & Snape." Dumbledore announced as Snape made a disliked growl. "And now off with you & enjoy the day."

The professors parted and headed towards Hogsmeade with students trailing behind. Snape & McGonagall walked at the front of the line while Umbridge trailed behind talking away as usual.

"Now students be sure to return to the Hogwarts gates by 7pm. Remember should your actions reflect poorly on the school future trips will be relinquished." McGonagall said nodding as the students headed into town. Neville shuddered quickly passing Snape.

"Poor boy, the psychological effect will last for years." Umbridge said as Snape tuned her out & took note of Madam Florence's Boutique & made his way towards it.

"Excuse me Dolores I need to get new robes." McGonagall said

"Ah very well. I shall be at the 3 Broomsticks waiting for the Minister."

"Ah Professor McGonagall a pleasure as always!" Fudge yelled from his sled.

"Allow me Headminister." Hagrid said holding the now broken sled door. Fudge shock his head as McGonagall waved but also kept an eye on Snape.

"You as well Cornelius. However I must attend to some errands if you'll excuse me." McGonagall said heading towards the boutique.

"After you Dolores." Fudge said holding the door open & walking inside.

McGonagall found Snape in front of her sister's boutique shop, looking at the dress on display. It was a replica of the one Sophia wore the night of the Yule Ball, down to the poppy barrette & necklace. There was a sign next that said "Be the bell of the ball with this one of a kind Sophia Dress".

"It was a lovely dress." McGonagall said receiving only a silent nod.

Snape stood for Merlin knows how long as a flood of memories came to him. The pride he had seeing her look so grown up that night. Then the shame for what he did to her later on. If only he had listen to her, given her a chance, but that chance was gone forever.

Fudge & Umbridge took their seats in a private room in the far back. They had discussed many things including Harry Potter's latest detention.

"So I take it he learned his lesson?" Fudge asked

"I believe so, hasn't said a word at all in class." Umbridge said

"Good. Now about this mysterious girl, Sophia."

"No answers, however several professors mysteriously go to one part of the castle & kneel at what I believe is a grave. I think this girl has died, not transfered."

"Dolores do you remember the fifth wand that mysteriously appeared at the ministry last January?"

"Yes."

"Well it was placed with 4 original founders of Hogwarts & has a letter "S" carved on it."

"How strange? It wasn't broken. I wonder what made that wand so special?"

"I don't know. The records of the previous owner are sealed since it belonged to a Hogwarts student. Only the headmaster can open those records."

"So then it is obvious what needs to happen. Think of it this way, if we want to quiet Potter, who else was feeding him this lie, Dumbledore & who is Dumbledore?"

"The headmaster of Hogwarts. Ah ingenious Dolores, but we must start slow & work our way up." Fudge said noticing McGonagall & Snape looking for them. "We'll discuss this later. Minerva! Severus!" Fudge shouted as the two made their way over.

Hermione & Ginny gasped taking note of the dress in the window.

"It's Sophia's dress." Hermione said wipping a tear away.

"She looked so beautiful in it." Ginny said pointing to the sign.

"How appropriate." Hermione said as the door opened.

"I believe this dress is the talk of the town. You are the 20th people from Hogwarts to stare at it." Florence said

"How did you know we were from Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh my sister informed me. I'm sorry I'm Florence McGonagall." Florence said

"McGonagall? As in Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts?" Ginny asked

"Yes, she is my sister." Florence said

"Blimey, you two look nothing alike." Ron said

"We know, people never could see the resemblance. Come in." Florence as the 5 Gryffindors entered the boutique.

"Oh goodness." Hermione & Ginny said both admiring the array of dresses the boutique has in every color.

"How long have you been here for?" Harry asked

"Just 6 months. I have another boutique in Diagon Ally. My sister suggested to open one in Hogsmeade and she was right. Its been rather sucessfull." Florence said handing them each some tea.

"So you made that dress for Sophia?" Hermione asked

"Yes, actually she had skectched out before hand. I just made it into a reality." Florence said.

"It was really beautiful." Ginny said

"So I heard. My sister had given me a picture of her in it. I was going to put it next to the picture, but I heard of her passing." Florence said sadly.

The Gryffindors and Florence sat in the boutique recalling the various stories about Sophia. Then the topic of Umbridge came up.

"She is the new DADA professor." Florence said as sipping her tea.

"She was at my hearing." Harry said explaining about the trial.

After hearing Harry's story, she quickly closed the shop & ushered the students into the backroom.

"Listen that woman is a nussiance & dangerous. Be careful around her." Florence said

"We know." Ron said

"No you don't. That woman is very sly & will do anything to obtain more magic." Florence began explaining about Umrbridge's past.

"Dolores Umbridge grew up in a muggle home, very muggle home. Not a single magical ability within her family. She did not go to Hogwarts, but to Beauxbatons Academy. Upon her graduation her parents disowned her. From that moment on she vowed to obtained as much magic as possible." Florence said

"What does Sophia have to do with it?" Harry asked

"Sophia's wand was not broken correct?" Florence said receiving nods. "Well if you do not know when you die your wand is broken in half, representing half of your life is over. Sophia's wasn't, which means her magic was strong. Umbridge knows that be careful about what you say around her about Sophia."

The five looked at each other in silence.

"What happens if she obtains Sophia's magic?" Neville asked

"Its not so much as to when she obtains the magic but how?" Florence said.

"How?" Harry asked

"Are you sure you want to hear this description?" Florence asked as as the five nodded yes. Taking a deep breath she began telling the process of removing strong magic from a human.

_**Thanks for reading! Now look below you & see that button that says "REVIEW". Yes thats the one press & leave one. If you do I will bake chocolate chip cookies! **_


	5. Chapter 4-Obliviation

_**Thanks to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, ManuscriptMaiden21, Cookiespells4, c7a7t7 & Severussnape1984, for your fabulous reviews & adding this story to your favorites. As ALWAYS on with the show.**_

Chp IV-Obliviation

Dumbledore was sipping hot chocolate when the floo roared & out stepped Rosemerta, the patron of the three broomsticks.

"Rosemerta." Dumbledore acknowledge but notice the slight worried look on her face.

"They know headmaster. I just overheard them talking about Sophia." Rosemerta said

"And about her magic?" Dumbledore asked receiving a nod.

"Well then we must let things come as they come but make the necessary preparations. Thank Rosemerta dear." Dumbledore said as the bar matron left.

Dumbledore quickly summoned Arthur Weasley & began making the preparation for eliminating Sophia's existence, records & all.

McGonagall counted the student's for the umpteenth time. Snape & Umbridge watched as she flashed 5 fingers indicating 5 were missing.

"Who are they?" Umbridge asked.

"Potter, Weasley, Ginny & Ron, Granger & Longbottom." McGonagall said when suddenly her sister appeared.

"Minerva dear." Florence said as the 5 missing Gryffindors followed behind. The two witches embraced as Florence noticed Dolore Umbridge watching.

"Mini I do apologize for being tardy. We got so caught up in conversation that we lost track of time."

"Not to worry Florence at least they were with someone safe. Come by for tea next weekend?"

"Love too. Good bye all." Florence said embracing her sister & watched as they left. With a worried look she retreated back to her boutique.

All heads of house had finished their bed check, much to Snape's delight. It has been a long & exhausting day. Of course a phoenix patronus was waiting for him in his chambers.

"Please come to my office immediatley." Dumbledore's voice said as Snape made his way angerly to the office.

Dumbledore watched as Snape & McGonagall entered his office.

"What is it Albus?" Snape asked, he was angry & tired both physically & emotionally.

"Take my arms both of you. We must speak in private." Dumbledore said as the two took each arm & & apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

Rosmerta heard the pop & knew who it was.

"Upstairs to the right Headmaster." Rosmerta said

"And the wards?" Dumbledore asked

"Kingsley came earlier & set them." Rosemerta said.

"Very good. Please send up some hot chocolate with extra marshmellows & some of those delicious things called twinkies." Dumbledore said as Rosemerta watched the three head upstairs to the private room.

"Albus why so secretive?" McGonagall asked noticing Flitwick, Trelawny & Sprout all present.

"You are all here for one reason & only one reason. You were all very close to Ms Sophia during her life. However there is a problem." Dumbledore said

"What is it headmaster?" Sprout asked

"Fudge & Umbridge both know about Sophia & her magic." Dumbledore said

"Albus wouldn't she already have known about her since a death certificate was filed?" Flitwick asked

"Yes but her wand was never broken in half, therefore never offically making her magic dead." Dumbledore explained.

"Headmaster get to the point." Snape said arms crossed.

"Right. I am asking you all to rid of anything that involves Ms Sophia. That includes pictures, artifacts gifts, anything. Umbridge must not find out that our Sophia is the one with the magic." Dumbledore said as each muttered their concerns.

"Albus, what happens if she does find out about Sophia's magic?" McGonagall asked

"She will try & claim it as her own." Dumbledore explained.

"And Sophia's wand. Where is it at?" Sprout asked

"It was moved just an hour ago into a secretive vault at Gringotts." Dumbledore said

"YOU REMOVED MY DAUGHTER'S WAND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Snape said standing face to face with Dumbledore.

"Severus!" McGonagall said

"No no it is ok. Severus I couldn't ask your permission since that wand is no longer your property." Dumbledore said.

"Not my property. Albus she was MY daughter! MINE!" Snape said pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

"Severus lower your wand!" Sprout said watching him do so.

"That is not all we must do." Dumbledore said looking at Snape. "We must also rid of Sophia's grave from the castle's grounds."

"NO! NO! Albus you have gone too far!" Snape said quickly slamming the door & returning to the castle.

The remaining professors felt saddened with Dumbledore's words.

"Its like losing my little dancer all over again." McGonagall said biting her lip to avoid crying.

"I can only imagine what Severus must be feeling." Sprout said clearing her tears.

"I had expected this. But it is necessary before Umbridge makes the connection. If she does then the consequences will be devestating." Dumbledore said

"Albus what happens if she receives Sophia's magic?" McGonagall asked

"It is not what happens, but how she obtains it." Dumnledore said

"How?" Flitwick asked

"The body must be exhumed first. Once it is exhumed the heart & brain are removed quiet gruesomely I am afraid. Once they are removed the body is burned & along with that person's existance. So as you can see why we must rid of all things referring to Sophia's existence by sunrise monday." Dumbledore said as they all returned to the castle.

"So are you saying that it will be as if Sophia never existed?" McGonagall asked walking towards the gates

"That is correct, Minerva." Dumbledore said

"Yes I know especially for Severus." Dumbledore said with McGonagall nodding & returning to her chambers.

_**So did you like? Hate it? Should I continue writing this story or stop it all together! See that button below? Yup right there where your finger is, press it and let me know. **_


	6. Chapter 5-Letting Go

_**Thanks to Lazuli the Fallen Angel,Esrelda Snape, xxxMadamMysteryxxx,Her Grace the Duchess, Skylar 97, Severussnape1984, c7a7t7,CookieSpells4, I am Coolio, Mammps, & SevSnapewoofor reviewing, or adding this as your favorite or following it BOTH! **_

_**Huge shout out to my muse ManuscriptMaden21! You are so awesome for letting me run ideas for you. Please check out My Fair Crazy for a good laugh after reading this sad fanfic. Remember leave a review for this & any story you read. Even if it is the word "Hi" it will be much appreciated**_.

_**And now on with the show.**_

Chp V-Letting Go

Tea cups, & dishes flew in every directions of Snape's quarters. He was furious, more than furious he was down right angry with the world. He found a vase & flung it aganist the wall as it smashed into many pieces.

Snape sat in his armchair & stared at the mess. Looking up at the mantel he took note of Sophia's pictures. Each one held a specific memory but come Monday they will cease to exist.

"Why? Why baby girl?" Snape said.

"Because as you said she is your daughter," Dumbledore said, magically cleaning the room.

"Albus why are you here," Snape asked.

"To inform you that tomorrow I begin to gather all of Ms Sophia's items," Dumbledore explained.

"And then? What happens to these items?" Snape asked.

"That I cannot say," Dumbledore said.

"And the body?" Snape asked.

"It has been moved to a secret location one where I cannot reveal at this time," Dumbledore said, as Snape sighed. "I shall leave you to your thoughts."

"She wants her magic doesn't she?" Snape asked.

"Yes she does. Severus if you love your daughter then it is the right thing to do. I nor anyone else wishes to see her magic go into the wrong hands. I shall return tomorrow with Sophia's room. Good night Severus & remember though her items maybe gone her memory always will live within you," Dumbledore said, leaving Snape alone.

Sophia's room, the one place he has not entered since her death. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the door and gripped its handle. No he couldn't, he wasn't ready, but when. Without thinking any further he pushed opened door & gasped.

S&S

McGonagall couldn't sleep not after the news Dumbledore just bestowed to them. She began gathering all the items she had referring to Sophia. There were a number of objects, each one holding a memory.

Placing the objects one by one in the bag the tears began flowing faster down her face. After placing the last item, a woven red, & gold bracelet, into the bag it was onto the classroom.

Dumbledore too began the process of gathering Sophia's items. As headmaster he needed to gather Sophia's records, remove her pictures from the yearbooks, & then the Sorting Hat.

"Woah! Who dare touches me. It cannot be Sorting day again," hat said.

"No it is not, but there is something I must inquirer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Go on."

"Do you remember the student Sophia-Cristina Rose-"

"Snape! Yes I do, a hard student to place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well her magic was strong, too strong for any common witch."

"How strong was it?"

"Beneath me lies a burn do you see that?" The hat asked as Dumbledore looked & noticed a burn in a rose shape.

"No wizard or witch has done that to me, ever."

"What house was Ms Sophia to be in?"

"It was complicated to choose. She would have fit well in all of them."

"Why Gryffindor then?"

"Because I knew then that she was sick."

"You knew? How? Not even Severus knew."

"Albus I can feel when a child is gravely ill, Sophia was not the first nor last that I will sense."

"Why had you not told us?"

"Because it is not my job, besides there was no cure for what she had."

Dumbledore had enough quickly he placed the hat into the bag & moved onto rewriting Sophia's records.

S&S

Meanwhile Snape stared into the untouch bedroom. His eyes went to the unmade bed with Sophia's uniform still sprawled on top. The room still held that familiar perfume that Sophia wore. A mixture of Sweet Pea & Roses, it was a present she had received from Minerva & Albus on her 12th birthday. The first sign that his baby girl was no longer a baby.

As he walked into the room Snape tripped over something, & noticed it was her school shoes.

"And this is why I tell her to pick up her room," Snape said sadly. Shaking his head, and siting on the bed holding the shoe. He knew exactly what Sophia would say "Yes daddy" or "I'm sorry daddy." Daddy, it was a word he missed hearing.

Continuing to remense he noticed shiny object underneath her drawers. Snape accioed the object to reveal it was a flask with a memory. He summoned his penseive, poured the memory, & soon dove into it.

~Memory~

Snape found himself in the Gryffindor Common Room. He took note of the date, March 14th, 1992. Looking around he spotted Sophia working on something. He walked over to her and just stared. He was at a lost of words, there she was his baby girl. So many things he wanted to say to her but knew he couldn't because it was only a memory.

The door opened, and in walked Ginny Weasley with a scared distraught face.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"NNNNothing."

"What's that in your hand?"

"A book."

"It looks old can I see it?"

"No its mine."

"GINNY! Mum sent you a letter," Fred said as Sophia accioed the book.

"Hey give that back it mine," Ginny said reaching for the book as Fred blocked her.

"Who is Tom Riddle?"

"He's a student here."

"What house is he in?"

"Slytherin."

"Give it to me and I'll give it to my dad."

"No its MINE," Ginny said as Fred held her back. Neither had ever seen her act this way.

"No its not YOURS its HIS," Sophia said as Ginny launched herself at Sophia & tackled her.

"Its MINE! GIVE IT BACK YOU BACKSTABBING GIT's DAUGHTER," Ginny said pulling on her hair. Snape stood with hands clinched at the fight. How he wished he was there to stop it, no one hurts his baby girl.

"Fred, don't she is possessed," Sophia said

"What can I do," Fred asked trying with all his strength to rid of Ginny.

"Use the stunning spell," Sophia said as Snape nodded in agreement.

"How," Fred asked as Snape shock his head in disbelif

"Say Pretificus Totalus! Now!"

"Preti Total," Fred yelled freezing only the upper half of Ginny's body. It was enough for Sophia to escape.

"Pretificus Totalus," Sophia said freezing all of Ginny's body. Snape swelled with pride on how Sophia out did a 5th year.

"Should have paid attention in Charms."

"Yes you should have Mr Weasley," Sophia said mimicking her father.

"Yes Professor Snape," Fred said as both looked at Ginny.

"I think she was possessed by this book. I'm going hide this where she won't find it. Then I'm gonna tell my dad."

"Good idea," Sophia said as Snape watch the memory fade away.

~Memory ends~

"She never told me about that. Why," Snape said

"Severus! Where are you," McGonagall called. "He's in here Albus," She gasped realizing what room Severus was in.

"Ah Severus," Dumbledore said gasping a little too upon entering the room.

"Where is Sophia?" Snape asked

"What?" Both professors asked

"Where is my daughter?" Snape asked picking himself up.

"Severus, Sophia is dead. She died about 10 months ago," McGonagall said

"No, she was here just a few minutes ago," Snape said

"Severus it is only a memory," Dumbledore said looking at the penseive.

"Not it felt really, I was able to see & touch her," Snape said shaking his head.

"Severus it is only a memory. You know that they seem really but they are not," McGonagall said

"IT WAS REAL," Snape said yelled gripping the penseive.

"It is only real because you wish it to be real. As do we all. Now it is time," Dumbledore said picking up his wand.

"For what?" Snape asked

"To rid of Sophia's room. Umbridge will soon begin her investigation."

"But you said tomorrow morning."

"And it is Severus," Dumbledore said showing him his pocket watch.

Snape sighed and glanced at the room, his baby girl's room. Dumbledore nodded signaling McGonagall to take Snape outside. As Dumbledore turned to make the room disappear it suddenly caught fire. Snape turned & saw the room begin to burn.

"NO!" Snape said but was held back by McGonagall as she too gasped noticing the room burning.

Snape & McGonagall both watched as the room burn down bit by bit. All the memories, happy & sad ones gone. Dumbledore closed the door & cast another charm causing all of Sophia's artifacts to disappear.

Snape finally managed to free himself from the Lioness' grip, pulled out his wand & pointed it at Dumbledore's throat.

"SEVERUS NO!" McGonagall yelled as Snape stared into the Headmaster's eyes. He knew it was the right thing to do, yet hard at the same time. Snape lowered his wand & left his chambers.

"Albus, was it really necessary to burn down her room," McGonagall stated cleaning up the mess Snape made last night.

"Yes it was," Dumbledore said leaving the witch alone.

Snape furiously kicked the grass approaching the Black Lake. He looked back at the castle to where Sophia's resting spot was. Curiousity got the better of Snape & went to see if the old codder was telling the truth.

As he approached the spot, there was nothing. No grave marker, no flowers nothing just grass. He quickly began digging furiously to see if there was anything, but nothing. She was gone, nothing indicating her existence. Snape stood there looking at what use to be Sophia's final resting place. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

"Snape manor," Snape yelled & left the school grounds.

McGonagall finished cleaning up the chambers when a house elf popped into view.

"Oh hello Ruby."

"Hello Mistress McGonagall. Would Missus like a cup of tea? Ruby would be most honored to make it."

"No Ruby thank you."

"Ruby must confess something to Sophia's Auntie."

"Yes," McGonagall said looking at the house elf who cared for Sophia since she was little.

"It was Ruby's idea to burn Missus room & Headmaster Dumbledore agreed. Ruby is a bad elf," The house elf said & began hitting itself.

"Ruby stop that!"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," Ruby said as the witch bent to look the elf in the eye.

"You are not a bad house elf. What you did showed how much Sophia meant to you."

"Ruby misses Ms Sophia. Missus was kind & made Master Snape's life happier. Now Master is always sad & grumpy."

"Severus was always like that. But I can see your point. Well I shall help you clean up."

"Oh no Professor McGonagall it is Ruby's job to take care of Master's chamber." Ruby said beginning to clean.

McGonagall noticed a scarf wrapped around Ruby's neck. Why would a house elf wear a scarf? She thought.

"Ruby who gave you the scarf?"

"Master Snape."

"But that means you are free right?"

"Yes however before Ms Sophia's passing Missus had Ruby take an elf oath."

"An elf oath, for what?"

"To promise to continue to protect & care for Master Snape until they meet again," The elf said & went back to cleaning.

McGonagall watched the elf & smiled on how Sophia made sure everyone was taken care of. She began helping Ruby clean up the ashes of Sophia's room.

_**Thanks for reading! See that Review button right below you! Yes that one! Press it, leave a review and I will give out 1000 house points! **_


End file.
